l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bushidô
Bushidô, o Caminho do GuerreiroCurved Blades, by Ree Soesbee sob o qual quase todos os samurais de Rokugan buscam viver. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Ele foi criado pelo Kami Akodo. In the Garden of Lies (Part 1), by Marie Brennan O Código do Bushidô Um compêndio com sete princípios http://www.kazenoshiro.com/2017/08/08/the-great-clans-learn-to-play-rulebook/ The Great Clans] (Learn to Play Rulebook) os samurais devem carregar justiça e honra, lealdade e dever, e cortesia e compaixão, assim como coragem. Para os que se provam incapazes de viver sob tais expectativas, apenas o suicidio ritual pode tirar a mancha de sua honra. * Gi (Justiça) - Um samurai não faz da justiça ou honestidade algo para se debater; ele sabe que há apenas verdade e mentira, justiça e injustiça. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 9 * Yû (Coragem) - Um samurai deve estar preparado para dar sua vida pelo seu senhor, seu clã e pelo Império assim que isso for necessário. * Jin (Compaixão) - A maioria dos samurais defende os plebeus do reino contra incursões militares e impedem que eles sejam massacrados por clãs rivais, no entanto Poucos levam a virtude ao extremo lógico de impedir o abuso das classes mais baixas. * Rei (Cortesia) - Exige-se que os samurais mantenham as aparências e resistam às adversidades, exibindo cortesia até mesmo quando confrontados com a mais vil falta dela. * Meiyo (Honra) - Elogios e críticas não são o que define a honra; o samurai reserva esse julgamento para si mesmo. * Makoto (Sinceridade/Integridade) - Samurais devem expressar a Sinceridade em palavras e atos, agindo com completa e total convicção, estejam servindo a si mesmos ou a seus senhores. * Chûgi (Dever e Lealdade) - Espera-se que os samurais façam o seu dever para com o seu senhor e seus subordinados sem hesitação ou reserva, sem se importar os custos para sua própria honra. Bushidô e os Clãs O bushidô é visto de forma diferente por cada Clã: Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), pp. 26-29 * Coragem é a maior virtude nas terras do Caranguejo, já que eles protegem a fronteira mais perigosa do Império Esmeralda, lutando contras as terríveis hordas de Fu Leng. * Cortesia é de profunda importância para a Garça, já que seu poder político se baseia na etiqueta e na ideia de que todos devem respeitar o lugar que lhe é apropriado. * Sinceridade, encontrar a verdade em si mesmo é a maior virtude do Clã Dragão. Mentiras não obscurecem apenas o mundo, mas o próprio caminho pessoal para uma maior compreensão. * Justiça é o que motiva a maior parte dos membros do Clã Fênix em suas buscas, e eles estão dispostos a sacrificar até a si mesmos para garantir que as coisas sejam feitas como devem. * Dever é o princípio priorizado pelo Clã Escorpião. Eles devem estar preparados para fazer, e sacrificar, qualquer coisa a serviço do Império. * Compaixão é o princípio mais importante para o Clã Unicórnio, devido à compreensão e cooperação mutua que foi a chave para a sobrevivência do clã durante a sua longa viagem. Em sua jornada, os membros do Clã Unicórnio encontraram-se com vários povos de várias crenças, culturas e valores diferentes, se tornando muito mais acostumados a coexistir com estranhos do que a maior parte dos samurais dos Grandes Clãs. Categoria:Idioma Rokugani Categoria:Artes Marciais Categoria:Rokugan